Lost
by Chesty's Superbest Friend
Summary: Lost: ending in or attended with defeat. It was a definition Ochiai knew only too well.


**A.N. So...hey! I really love this series, and have been meaning to write FanFiction for it for a while now. And since today is Sunday – one of the best days of the week – I feel I should do something...awesome! But I'm rambling. Or rather, talking about unimportant things. On to the point. Narumi + Kiri = one of the cutest couples _evar. _I realize I say this a lot, and I mean it every time! **

**Whoops, sorry, rambling. The point being, I hope you enjoy! Really, truly, I do!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Beauty Pop. Duh duh duh. (But I am noticing that my thoughts are turning into pages of mangas. How crazy is that? I think I'm reading them too much...ugh...)**

* * *

**Lost**

Today was the day. The day where _she _came back. Kiri. To Japan. For _good. _

Of course she's come back in the past. But those were just visits. This time, Kiri was coming back to Japan, and she was going to _stay _in Japan.

Ochiai wasn't one much for giggling, but really...te he!

Kiri's been living in America for just a little over a year. The first time the S.P. gang went to visit her, it was just the same ol', same ol'. Ochiai and Narumi swooned over Kiri, while she either ate or slept, with Kei in the background, he being the one spending more time with Kiri then the two boys who actually _pined _to be with her. Seriously. Those boys.

Kiri never noticed, of course. (or so Ochiai assumed.) But – and he was totally guessing – if she _had _noticed, he was willing to bet that he, Kazuhiko Ochiai, was going to be the winner.

He would not _lose _to that anger-management, stupid, hair stylist, best friend boy _Narumi. _He _would not. _

So he was only a little bit sulking with that fact that all of S.P. (and Kiri's other friends) were there at the airport to welcome his future fiance home. Gak.

"Can you see her yet? Has her plane landed? Maybe she's lost, or asleep, I bet she's asleep..." Oh my _god, _shut up, Narumi! Ochiai pushed his glasses up in frustration. He's never seen Narumi so flustered before. Any other day, it would've been comical. Today? It was getting on his nerves.

And he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Are you nervous about seeing Kiri again, Naru Naru?"

"_What? What? _Of course not! Don't say stupid things, Kei!" Blushing face, sputtering words. Idiot, you're making it more obvious.

"Are you hoping she's going to confess to you? Oh wait, I know! You're hoping she'll kiss you, right, Naru Naru?"

"Ahhhhh! Shut up!" They began to argue.

Why am I friends with these morons, again? Ochiai thought. But it doesn't matter. Kiri's gonna arrive while they're fighting, and she's going to see that he's the better man for her, and they're going to live happily ever after...

"Whoa, Ochiai-sempai, you're blushing. _And _smiling," Kenichiro noticed.

Now it was Ochiai's turn to become flustered.

Meaning everyone was too busy stuttering/blushing/yelling/apologizing to notice that Kiri's plane had in fact landed, and that she was awake and about ten feet away from them.

"Hey guys," she said.

–

That, my friends, is what happened. No, a hyphen didn't just pop out of nowhere. Everyone just abruptly stopped. And didn't know what to do.

Well, Kanako did. "Kiri!" she exclaimed happily, then ran to her friend. Smiling slightly, the two girls hugged. "I'm so glad you're moving back!"

"Thanks. Me too." She smiled warmly again at Kanako (_swoon, _thought the two boys in love with her).

Ochiai was at a loss. Could he hug her? He wanted to hug her. I mean, he's hugged her before. On one of their visiting trips, he hugged her goodbye (oh man, you shoulda seen Narumi's face!), so he figured he could hug her now. Right? But he was so nervous! Gak!

"Hey, Naru Naru. Long time, no see," Kiri said to...Narumi, obviously.

"Y-yeah!" He may have yelled that too loud, but Kiri didn't show that she noticed.

She opened her mouth to say something else, and that was when Ochiai stepped in. With his hug.

"Hello, Kiri-chan. I'm also glad you are deciding to move back."

"Oh, thank you, Ochiai-senpai." Aw, there's that warm smile! Take that, Narumi! Te he!

Oh, don't look so sad, Narumi. It doesn't matter that I got a hug, and you didn't. It doesn't matter that she smiled at _me, _and not you. It doesn't matter that _I _won, and you lost.

Well, at least that's what he thought. I mean, it's impossible for Ochiai to lose. Impossible. With someone like Narumi to compete against, the obvious choice for Kiri would be _Ochiai_, right? Right. So he won. He won.

It wasn't until later that night, while everyone was at Kiri's house, that Ochiai began to notice.

Notice...

"Hey, where's Narumi-senpai?" Kanako asked. "He sure was pretty excited. Shouldn't he be here now?"

"Hmm?" Kiri mumbled. She looked around. "Yeah, Naru Naru isn't here."

"Aw, he's probably just in the bathroom." Gotta make him look bad, that was Ochiai's game plan.

"No, cuz I was just there," Kei said. "He probably upset because Kiri didn't k – "

"You know what?" Ochiai interrupted before Kei could say that embarrassing, infuriating thing again. "I think he said he was sick, so he went home."

"Oh, really?" Oh no. Does Kiri look upset? No. No, you're just imagining things. Calm down. Calm down. You've still won, still won...

It was later still. It was becoming more apparent that Narumi really _did _go home. Ochiai couldn't really complain, but why was Kiri so...deflated? No, she's not deflated. I mean, she's _always _looking deflated, so she was just the same ol' Kiri. Right? Right! So calm down, Ochiai! Calm. Down.

Ahh, now everyone has gone home. Ochiai was walking around town, trying to calm his beating heart. It'd been a pretty big day.

Aw, look, the Loser's house. Walking past it with a triumphant grin, check. Bwa ha ha...

–

Oh crap. Random hyphen popping up.

Look. There's Kiri. There's Kiri, with Narumi. Alone. (No, perverts! They were _outside. _Not alone in a bedroom or anything. Sheesh.)

Go, go, go, Ochiai! Stop this, whatever they're doing! Go!

But his feet. They wouldn't move. His heart had stopped, therefore, everything stopped. All he could do was watch in slight terror.

Well, she's not smiling. That's a plus. She smiled at _me. _Good good good, still on top. Narumi began scratched the back of his head self-consciously. Kiri: impassive. Good, good...

Then, suddenly, Narumi got _really _flustered. Ochiai could feel it from where he was, and he was a good twenty to thirty meters away. Narumi was really flailing now, batting away the air, all those things. All the while, a smile was stretching across Kiri's face.

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no...

Ochiai's heart was picking its pace back up. He had maybe ten seconds tops to reach them and interrupt whatever was going to happen

–

God damn, he was beginning to _really _hate hyphens.

Ochiai couldn't run to them now. Narumi had stopped his antics, and there was a moment of stillness. Calmness. Another thing Ochiai felt from all the way over here.

Kiri took a small step forward, Narumi's face growing increasingly more red and nervous and flustered and angry and and and

– – – –

– – –

– –

–

They kissed.

_No._

* * *

Ochiai wasn't ready to admit it to himself. That Kiri actually _willingly _kissed that idiot's mouth. That, that, that...ah! He couldn't even _think_ of a harsh enough word for that, that...Narumi!

Ahhhh!

He punched his pillow. He thought he'd won. He _knew _he'd won. He already acknowledged it! It was over!

His mind flashed back to Kiri and Narumi. That _couple. _

His eyes hurt, the flash was so unexpected. And painful.

Kiri. And Narumi. Not him. Not Ochiai.

He didn't win. Ochiai didn't win Kiri. Narumi won.

Ochiai lost.

He lost.

Lost.

–


End file.
